Where Did She Go?
by Skeleton - Est.1991
Summary: Requested by Dalma22. Kendall & Ciara friendship story in which Ciara has a bad day.


_Hey, BTR fandom! Long time, hardly any posts. This is a one shot request for Dalma22 who wanted a cute little Ciara and Kendall moment. It's my first detailed request and my first request from someone unknown to me in my personal life. How exciting! I hope you enjoy!_

_Apologies for any mistakes._

* * *

**BigTimeRush * BigTimeRush * BigTimeRush * **

The scene was called to a halt and guilt rested on young shoulders. Most of the cast went to craft services as the crew set up for another shot. Scott Fellows, creator extraordinaire, called for a schedule change. They were swapping scenes and with that uncertainty came more and more guilt. Kendall watched it crumble her usual perky self into a dull blob of twelve year old girl.

Ciara sat on the vibrant 2J couch with her dropped head in her hands to peer agonizingly at her script. She fumbled over her lines today. She was completely off her game. Katie was gone and the dull blob formerly known as Ciara was in her place. She was like this before they started filming. He didn't think anything of it before, but to watch someone so young and talented fall apart before him? He had to put an end to it. He didn't always have the best experiences as a child actor even with his brothers at an arm's reach. The least he could do was make it less uncomfortable for his fake sister.

He took a seat next to her and she didn't bother to look at him. If anything, she curled further in on herself. He poked her ribs.

"Hey."

"Please don't."

"'Please don't' what?" Poke her? He jabbed his finger into her side again. She squirmed and scooted away from him. She fixed him with a red-rimmed glare.

"Don't mention how I completely messed up the scene and now the entire day has gone to hell."

His eyes widened at her curse. ...Could it really be called a curse? He shook his head. He teased her anyway. "That's a pretty strong word for someone so young."

She rolled her eyes. The Katie Knight fire was back. "I hear you say worse. You do know you're on a kid's show, right?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." He poked her again. She let out a girlishly high squeak. He raised an eyebrow in question but didn't voice it. Her brief panic was answer enough. She was ticklish. "I was actually going to ask you why you've been so glum today. Did James not tell you hello today or something?"

"You're not as funny or clever as you think you are."

He stretched his fingers wanting to break her from her Katie habits with his new found information. Where was Ciara? "Tell me what's going on and I might let you play my guitar."

"Might?" She groaned and caved. "Fine. You know when you have those days where everything sucks?"

He thought back to a few years prior when he was fifteen and an idiot. He nodded.

"I stepped in something wet when wearing socks after I got dressed for the day," she stressed. "I shut my hair in the car door. My dressing room suddenly became temporary storage. Most importantly, I messed up my lines. You know I know these!"

He did. He practiced them with her and Challen yesterday and briefly before the scene.

"I want to be an actress. I want to be taken seriously! Katie is seen like a reliable adult on the show and I'm this kid who keeps messing up!"

"Hold up!" She looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown. "Firstly, stop taking everything so seriously. You get one life, right?" She nodded, but clearly wanted him to make his point. "Don't you think you should live it happily instead of -" He gestured to her hands that were gripping her script for dear life.

"But how?" She begged and fell backwards on the couch. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her hands clenched into fists. He thought she was seconds away from kicking her feet.

He grinned mischievously and looked at his wiggling fingers. He was going to bring Ciara back.

_Quick!_ His wiggling fingers danced along her sides. He lightly pinched her ribs until she was laughing maniacally.

"What - are you - d-doing?" She tried to breathe lungsful of air between her chuckling. Her feet finally started to kick. At him. His legs were going to be beyond bruised, but at least his wardrobe wasn't going to need an iron.

Happy tears were rolling down her face as she chanted, "mercy, mercy, mercy!"

He finally relented when the kicking stopped and she rolled on her side away from him. She gasped, patting herself down as if she was soothing an animal.

"I hate you so much!" She giggled, all sense of seriousness gone.

"No, you don't."

"I'm going to get you back for that."

And while that was a perfectly Katie thing to say, her smile and bright eyes was all Ciara.


End file.
